


Get Lucky

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, False Accusations, Felix Felicis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, POV Harry Potter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: The one where both Harry and Draco can’t quite believe how lucky they are.(No, seriously. Draco doesnotbelieve it).





	Get Lucky

****

Harry’s head had been throbbing to begin with, but the sudden blinding sunlight hitting his face was most definitely _not_ helping.

Spots of light appeared behind his eyelids as blurred images flashed through his mind: heated gazes locked from across a crowded club, electricity sparking at each innocent brush of fingers, hestitant hands on hips and arses, followed by hands filled with more confidence and possession, dancing until Harry’s head had spun, lips colliding as the hotel room door shut behind them, bodies falling, entangled and writhing on the bed, gasps of ecstasy, and streaks of come painting across their bodies. 

Just as Harry was rubbing his eyes, pawing around on the bed for his glasses, a door banged open to Harry’s right and Draco’s less-than-pleased voice was suddenly shouting at him, “So where the hell is it, Potter?”

Grumbling and barely suppressing a yawn, Harry blinked at the blurry outline of Draco’s pale and naked figure, “Where is what?”

Draco swatted at Harry with a rolled up newspaper and then chucked a pillow-mint in Harry’s direction, as if the newspaper swatting hadn’t had enough emphasis, “Oh, shove off. Don’t play naive; I know what you did.”

Harry sat up straighter in bed, finally sliding his glasses onto his face and taking in Draco in all his grumpy glory, “Erm, first of all, stop throwing things at me. Second of all, I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about.”

Draco rolled his eyes, letting out an exaggerated huff and glaring in Harry’s direction as he replied, “The Felix Felicis, you arsehole!”

Harry actually had the gall to laugh, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise, wondering if this was some sort of joke, “Excuse me?”

Apparently, Draco wasn’t buying it for one minute.

“I know you used it; no night could have been like _that_ without the help of magic.”

Harry ran a hand through his mess of black hair, shaking his head and letting out a light chuckle before leaning back on his hands, “I’m so going to regret asking this, but what in Merlin’s name do you mean?”

Draco threw his hands up with as much sass and exasperation as though Harry had just asked him to recite _Hogwarts: A History_ while hopping on one leg. “Everything went so well last night! Weasel and Granger had to leave early, the club played my favorite song - twice!, you just ‘happened’ to buy me my regular drink, we had dinner at a Muggle restaurant that was actually decent, and we got upgraded to this beautiful room! It had to have been Felix Felicis, there’s simply no other explanation.”

This time Harry wasn’t just chuckling, he was letting out a full belly-laugh, bending over from the force of it as his laugh echoed through the room. “Malfoy, you poor sodding idiot. Has your life been so miserable that you really think good things can’t happen to you? Bloody hell.” 

Harry then leaned forward bed, beginning to list items off on his fingers as he spoke, “First off, Hermione is about twelve weeks pregnant and they left because she wasn’t feeling well. Second, your favorite song also happens to be in the top 100 list at the moment, so it wasn’t so much luck as it was inevitable that it would play more than once over the course of several hours. Third, I’d seen you at the club before and you always had the same damn drink in your hand, so I figured it’s what you would want. As for the Muggle restaurant and the room - I got recommendations from Luna on the best food in Muggle London, and the hotel thing wasn’t by chance… I - uh - I paid for an upgrade,” Harry finished, avoiding Draco’s gaze as he felt his cheeks beginning to heat. 

Silence followed, and after a moment Harry glanced up, noticing that Draco looked dumbstruck. 

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

There was a long pause, and then Draco spoke, “....So no Felix Felicis, then?”

“Absolutely none.”

“You su- ” Draco began, but Harry interrupted before he could finish, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Harry watched as Draco turned around, picking up a pillow from the sleek couch that lay behind him. Harry wondered for a moment if Draco was about to throw the pillow at him, too. 

But then, Draco was tossing the pillow lightly onto the bed and crawling across the sheets, pressing a hand on Harry’s chest until he leaned back. 

Draco shifted around, settling his head on Harry’s chest and letting out a little sigh. 

Harry probably should have said something romantic or sweet, should have ran his fingers through Draco’s hair or pulled him up for a kiss, but instead he just couldn’t help but ask, “What is the extra pillow for?”

A smirk was evident in Draco’s voice when he replied, “The one you’re currently lying on is covered in dried come.”

“Oi! That’s why it felt so stiff,” and then Harry was shoving Draco off of him and throwing the come-covered pillow onto the floor. “Why did you let me sleep with it in the first place?!”

Draco shrugged, though a sly smile was teasing at the corners of his lips, “You were basically knocked out after you came - it was pretty pathetic, really. For someone in his mid twenties, you have the stamina of an old man.”

“Is that so?”

“I only speak the truth, Potter. And the truth is that you simply can’t keep up with me sexually - ” Draco examined his nails nonchalantly as he continued, “I’d be best off if I found someone who could better match my - ”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Harry growled, and then he was pushing Draco roughly back against the bed, straddling his hips and pressing his thin wrists into the mattress, “I’ll show you stamina.” 

Harry leaned down, catching the shell of Draco’s ear between his teeth and letting out a smile when Draco whined, straining against the weight of Harry’s body as he held him down.

Then Harry began whispering in Draco’s ear, “I’m going to rim you until your hole is quivering against my tongue, until your thighs are shaking and you can’t help but beg for my cock. Then I’m gonna finger you, deep and slow, twisting them inside you until I’m rubbing against your prostate.” Harry could feel Draco’s cock growing against his thigh as he spoke, “Then when you’re trembling, about to come just from my tongue and fingers… I’m going to tie you up and fuck you.”

Draco shivered below Harry. He pulled back just slightly until he could see Draco’s face.

He looked _destroyed._ Draco’s eyes were heavily lidded, his pupils blown wide, a fire evident in his gaze, his lips were flushed and plump with teeth marks, his alabaster cheeks filled with color, and a cold sweat was breaking out at his temples. 

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes practically begging Harry to tear him to pieces. God, he was _gorgeous_.

Harry shifted his hips, delighting at the moaned it drew from Draco, his thigh brushing against the sensitive tip of Draco’s cock. 

“Do you think you can handle it… _Malfoy?_ ”

Draco nodded, straining to lean up and capture Harry’s lips in a kiss. But Harry pulled back an inch, leaving his lips just out of Draco’s reach.

Beneath him, Draco groaned, glaring up at Harry as he breathlessly bit out, “Fuck. You.”

“Mmmm, don’t mind if I do.”

And then Harry was pushing Draco over onto his stomach and landing a hard _smack_ to each arse cheek, loving the satisfying flush that remained behind even as his hand-print faded.

Harry massaged the plump flesh of Draco’s arse for a second, before prying his cheeks apart and looking down at his hole - pink and furled and perfect. 

He pet a thumb over the rim, his touch drawing a shaking exhale from Draco’s lips. 

And in that moment, right before he pushed the tip of his finger inside, Harry couldn’t help but think, _How the hell did I get so lucky?_

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Get Lucky' by Daft Punk.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! <3


End file.
